Levi Finally Gets Dirty
by Owl Princess 14
Summary: You and Levi are new recruits in your first year of training for the military. Neither one of you knows each other very well, but you'd certainly like to… A second person narrative I wrote for some friends who love Levi
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is an old story I wrote a while ago that I'm publishing to make up for not updating my Hetalia fic in a while. I wrote this on request of two of my friends who are obsessed with Levi. It's not entirely accurate to his character, but it's still fun. I hope you enjoy it.**

 _You and Levi are new recruits in your first year of training for the military. Neither one of you knows each other very well, but you'd certainly like to…_

"Hey, Levi," you say as you walk into the dining hall. He's the only one there besides you because all the new recruits are hurrying to clean their rooms before the inspection.

"Hello, (your name)," he replies with a curt nod.

You grab a (favorite flavor) muffin from the buffet and go to sit across from him. You desperately want to sit right next to him, but he's kind of unapproachable and you have zero courage.

"Ready for inspections?" you ask, trying to make conversation.

Levi gives you a look that says, "Wtf do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes," you mumble around your muffin bites.

"I'm guessing you want me to help you," he says.

You give him a big smile, because that's exactly what you were hoping he'd ask. You're a naturally messy person, and he's just so… clean. You also have little to no motivation.

~o~

As you and Levi are walking to your room, you sneak glances at him as subtly as possible. He's kinda short for a guy, but what he lacks in height he makes up for in looks. He's muscular, with dark broody eyes and brownish-black hair. He's not your normal type, but there's something about his presence that really turns you on.

When you get to your room you make a big show of unlocking the door and swinging it open. Levi's face is priceless as he stares at the piles of clothes on your floor, books covering your desk and nightstand, trash everywhere except in the trashcan, and the tangled up wad of blankets on your bed.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad," you say as Levi stands motionless.

Eventually he takes a cautious step in and gets started. He picks up everything off the floor and throws it in the hallway to "deal with" later. Then he works on organizing everything else. It takes about an hour, but between you and Levi you're able to get it all done before inspection.

"That was horrifying," Levi says at the end. "Let's agree never to let your room get that dirty again."

"Does that mean you're gonna come back and help me again?" you ask hopefully.

"I don't think I have a choice," Levi replies with a smirk.

~o~

The next day you're sitting in your still clean room when you hear a knock at the door.

"It's Levi," your visitor says.

"Come on in," you reply.

He opens the door and looks around as if expecting something to leap out at him.

"It's better than it was yesterday," Levi says as he steps inside.

"Yeah, much better." You both sit in awkward silence for a few moments, waiting for the other person to do something. Levi seems calmer about it and casually straightens up your bed, but you're a nervous wreck. You're finally alone with your crush and you have no idea what to do!

"So, um, Levi," you begin, trying to break the silence, "What's been new with you?"

Levi stares at you, and you can almost see the wheels turning in his beautiful mind, determining how to proceed with the conversation. You wait for him to answer your question, and just as you're about to give up he begins to speak.

"What's the farthest you've gone with a guy?" he asks, keeping his poker face on as he waits for a response.

You're not sure how to react. At first you become flushed and extremely embarrassed, because let's face it, you barely know Levi. Plus, his question was inappropriate. A guy can't just randomly ask a girl how far she's gone with a guy. That is private information!

You try to regain you composure and search for an acceptable answer.

"Not very far," you finally respond. Levi surprises you by coming across the room and standing directly in front of you, bending down a bit to look you in the eye. You catch your breath because of how quickly he cleared the distance between the two of you and how close he is. You can feel his breath on your face; it smells like fresh bread for some reason.

"Would you like to change that?" he whispers.

You've barely nodded your consent before his mouth is on yours, pressing hard against your lips like he thinks it's a competition. You gasp and he takes the opportunity to insert his tongue into your mouth. It's a new feeling for you, and you relish the way he explores your mouth with his tongue. You go ahead and try to do the same, and you can almost feel a smile of satisfaction as Levi kisses you roughly.

After a minute or so, Levi picks you up and you wrap your legs around his waist. You're taken a bit off guard by a small bump in his nether regions as he carries you to your bed. He lays you down gentler than you expected and puts a hand up your shirt.

"You are full of surprises," you say, breaking the kiss momentarily. Levi just smirks and goes back to kissing you, softer than before.

The hand he placed under your shirt moves to your back and gently massages it, especially the area around your bra strap. You don't take much notice of it until you hear a snapping noise and you feel your bra get a whole lot looser.

You sit up suddenly and Levi stops. He looks slightly confused as to why it ended and gives you a questioning glance.

"I'm sorry," you say, feeling around for your bra strap, "I don't think I'm ready to go that far." You finally find your bra strap and try to snap it back together.

"Let me help," Levi says, reaching around to assist you. At first you flinch away, but then you realize there's no way you'll fix it without taking it all the way off.

Levi talks as he helps you with your bra. "I understand that you're not ready, I should've gone a little slower anyway. I suppose I got a little…" Levi pauses as he snaps the hooks back together. "Excited," he finishes.

You smile and he leans into give you a small kiss. You let him, and then you laugh as he goes about cleaning the small mess the two of you made.

"You know," Levi says as he tidies things up, "I haven't gone very far with a girl before, either. Not until today, anyway." He gives you the tiniest hint of smile, one side of his mouth turning up ever so slightly.

After a long talk Levi has to leave, otherwise he would miss curfew. You smile after he leaves and fall onto your bed. Sleep comes easily and you dream of broody boys who smell like bread…

~o~

The next day you're almost skipping through the halls, you're just that happy. You assume that after last night, you and Levi are practically a couple. You plan on inviting him to your room after dinner to help "clean".

However, you don't see him anywhere during dinner. You look in the dining hall, courtyard, and even in the library where you know he likes to go for some quiet time.

You've given up and are walking down the hall to your room when you think you hear Levi's voice. You can't pick up on what he's saying, but it sounds intense. You follow the sound to another room in your hall. The door is open a sliver and you peak inside, just in case it's something important.

Inside the room you see Levi and a girl you don't know. They're sitting on her bed and the girl is giggling. As you try to figure out what to do, you hear Levi speak again.

"What's the farthest you've ever gone with a guy?"

Your jaw drops so far you're surprised it doesn't hit the floor. Does Levi do this with every girl? You watch in horror as he kisses her the same way he kissed you and pushes her onto the bed. You can't stand to watch, but you stay anyway. Levi was much dirtier than you thought…


	2. Chapter 2

A week after the incident you find yourself sulking in your room instead of doing what you're supposed to be doing: packing. You sent in the paperwork for a transfer a few days ago when you found Levi in the dining hall with the same girl from last week. He had his hand in between her thighs and his mouth on her neck, the little man-whore.

You just can't stand being around him anymore, it hurts too much. You can't believe how quickly you went from liking Levi to obsessing over him, and it scares you how easily he can hurt you.

You finally get up to start packing when you hear a knock on the door.

 _Just like last week,_ you say in your head. You shake your head to remove the thought from your mind, but it still lingers.

You go to the door, thinking it must be a higher-up who has come to tell you where you'll be assigned, but you're very wrong.

You open the door to see none other than that bastard Levi standing there. You slam the door back shut and run to bury your face in a pillow.

"Come on (your name), open the door!" demands Levi.

"NO! You're a bastard man-whore!" you yell back at him.

"Listen, I know you're mad at me, but can I please explain?" He seems to really want to talk to you, but you're determined not to listen. "I heard you requested a transfer. Is that true?" Now he sounds sad. Or angry. It's hard to tell with him.

"Yeah it's true," you reply. "It's not like you care, though. You don't need me, you have your little slut."

"Dammit, I do care!" Levi shouts through the door. "I care a lot," he says more quietly.

You open the door again, and this time you leave it open. "What do you need to explain?" you ask him. You hope it's a damn good explanation.

"Can I come in first?" You look at him skeptically. "My story has some highly sensitive information," he adds. "I don't need everyone in the hall to hear any more than they already have."

You step aside and motion for him to enter. You then close the door and sit on your bed. Levi paces the floor nervously.

"You can start your story any time now," you say impatiently.

He glares at you with an annoyed expression. Then he seems to realize he doesn't have the right to be annoyed and his eyes soften a tiny bit.

"The girl I was with is my friend Isabel–" you snort a little and he glares at you again. "What."

"Sorry," you reply, "but she seems like way more than your 'friend'."

Levi keeps glaring. "Well, think what you will, but she really is just a friend. We've known each other a long time. Hell, I practically raised her. My point is she's nothing more than a close friend."

You watch him pace as he continues. "Right after you and I–"

"Made out heavily?"

Levi's glare intensifies. "Yes, right after we 'made out heavily' and I had gone back to my room, Isabel came to me bawling her eyes out because her long-term boyfriend had broken up with her. Apparently he just wanted a break, but Isabel didn't, so she asked me to help him see what he was missing out on. Our plan was just to pretend to be hooking up until he got jealous and came back to her, which I knew he would because he's also a good friend of mine."

You interrupt again. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Levi sighs. "I wanted to, but Isabel swore me to secrecy. She didn't want anyone to know." He takes a deep breath and exhales. "That's the whole story."

"No," you say, "it isn't. Why were you making out with her alone in her bedroom?"

"We were waiting for Furlan to walk by her room on his usual rounds," he replies.

"Furlan?"

"Isabel's boyfriend."

You watch him for a minute, looking for signs of lying. You don't see any major red flags, so you keep asking questions. "Why did you say the same thing to her that you said to me?"

Levi looks you directly in the eye and responds, "because I was trying to pretend that I was with you."

You feel your heartbeat speed up a little. You try to steady your breathing, but you're kind of failing. Suddenly Levi is next to you. He puts an arm around your shoulders and pulls you close to him. You start breathing normally again and you lean into the crook of his neck.

"I knew what was wrong the minute I noticed that you were avoiding me," Levi whispers in your ear. "I figured you must have seen me with Isabel that night in her room. I wanted to tell you so bad, but Isabel begged me not to tell you."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"You're more important than her silly plan to get Furlan back. I talked to him yesterday and he said he would take her back eventually. He just needed some space." Levi pauses for a moment and kisses the top of your head. "I guess I needed some space too…"

You nod your head in understanding. You know exactly what he means. The two of you had been moving really fast, considering that you both barely knew each other.

"I just wish you would've told me sooner," you tell him.

"Me too," Levi replies. Then he kisses you very gently. He runs his fingers through your hair and traces circles on your back. You let him do whatever he wants, mainly because you're concentrating too hard on not fucking up.

Levi stops and you make a pathetic noise that sounds like a whimper. Oh well, maybe he'll find it cute and quirky.

"I want you," you Levi says. "It's hard for me to hold back when I'm around you, but I don't want to lose you because I couldn't behave."

"Shut the hell up," you say. "I'm willing to do anything with you." Levi gives you a "that was amazingly sexy" look and leans in to kiss you again, but you stop him. "Except for the weird stuff, because there's no way I'm ready for that."

Levi groans. "I'm pretty sure you just completely turned me off with that comment."

"Well, let's see if I can turn you back on," you reply with a wink. You then pull him forward by his shirt collar and kiss him. Hard.

~o~

The next morning when you wake up you feel something heavy lying partially on you. You a turn a bit and see Levi with his arm over you and his face nestles in your neck. You remember what you did last night ( _What I did_ very _well,_ you think to yourself) and a huge smile spreads across your face.

You turn all the way over in bed to give Levi a kiss good morning. He mumbles something that sounds vaguely like "go the hell back to sleep", so you do. It's a weekend anyway.


End file.
